


So Close

by queenvampirebarbie



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvampirebarbie/pseuds/queenvampirebarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a gifset from the song you liked! ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrecklessrighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrecklessrighter/gifts).



<http://i.imgur.com/4QINDkE.gif>

<http://i.imgur.com/cvsK3jz.gif>

<http://i.imgur.com/XWNOySd.gif>

<http://i.imgur.com/mXFtPVa.gif>


End file.
